There are more and more electronic devices available in the market, such as the PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), the MP3 player, the portable storage medium playing device (e.g. the DVD player), etc. However, there are still some defects on these electronic devices.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram showing the structure of a portable storage medium playing device in the prior art. The playing device 1 includes a reading device 11, a plurality of keys 12 and a screen 13. The storage medium could be played after the user put it into the reading device 11, and the content thereof would be displayed on the screen 13. During the playing of the storage medium, if the user wants to know its playtime or remaining time, he has to operate the keys 12 to make the playtime or remaining time shown on the screen 13. This causes a nuisance for the user.
From the above description, it is known that how to develop a hand-held device with the function of automatically displaying the period for playing the storage medium has become a major problem to be solved. In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a hand-held device with a lamp for displaying the period for playing the storage medium is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the invention has the utility for the industry.